


Интервью с вампиром

by australian_paranoia



Category: Frost/Nixon (2008), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_paranoia/pseuds/australian_paranoia
Summary: Однажды Дэвид Фрост решил взять интервью у Аро Вольтури





	Интервью с вампиром

\- Дэвид, это вас!  
Кейтлин передала трубку Фросту. Прежде чем ответить, он зажал динамик рукой и взглянул на девушку:  
\- Кэйтлин, кто это? Секретарь заговорщически просмотрела на Фроста и пожала плечами:  
\- Звонит второй раз, представился Аро Воль...  
Кейтлин ещё не закончила фразу, как Дэвид уже прижал трубку к уху.  
\- Дэвид Фрост. Мистер Вольтури?  
Тишина. Фрост повторил чуть громче:  
\- Мистер Вольтури?  
\- Мистер Фрост, вас чрезвычайно сложно поймать, хотя, как мы помним, это вы хотели взять у меня интервью, не так ли? - Отрывистый смешок и опять тишина.  
\- Я, я, простите, - сбивчиво начал Фрост. - Да, конечно, если вы согласны, наша договоренность в силе.  
\- Договоренность? - с сарказмом спросил голос на другом конце линии  
Взглядом Фрост указал Кейтлин на дверь. Секретарь кивнула и вышла. Фрост провел языком по губам.  
\- Мистер ...Вольтури, вы же помните, мы говорили с вами в прошлый четверг, я получаю от вас интервью , вы - деньги  
В трубке раздался смех, от которого Фроста покоробило.  
\- Мы не договорились о сумме, мистер Фрост  
\- Да, сумма, - журналист промедлил. - 300, 000 долларов, вас устраивала эта сумма.  
\- Нет. – вежливая заинтересованность в голосе Вольтури сменилась холодной отчуждённостью  
\- Нет? - Фрост с злостью ударил рукой по столу, костяшкой задев острый край органайзера; его лицо скривилось от внезапной боли.  
\- Хм… - Дэвид потёр ноющую руку о брючину. - 500,000?  
Голос Вольтури прозвучал чуть благосклоннее.  
\- Это хорошая сумма, но я хочу шестьсот - ровно столько, сколько получил за интервью Ричард Никсон.  
Фрост хотел ещё раз врезать по столу , но вовремя одумался и ограничился агрессивным сжиманием коленки  
\- 600,000, это очень, очень много, это...  
\- Я дорого стою, мистер Фрост, - язвительно, нараспев произнес Вольтури. - 600,000, и точка.  
Фрост ещё раз облизал пересохшие губы и встал со стола, на котором сидел. Это были огромные деньги, которые ему придется взять из собственных сбережений, но принесут ли они ему прибыль как тогда или…  
\- Мистер Фрост, вы там достали счеты, чтобы прикинуть, насколько прибыльно дело?  
\- Я, а, нет, - Фрост потёр правой ладонью глаз и развернулся лицом к столу. - Я, я - в голове Фроста принялись танцевать маленькие нули и шестерка, внутренний голос шептал "нет, не надо ". \- Согласен, - произнес Дэвид, понимая, что прозвучало его согласие, как отказ  
\- Тогда, Мистер Фрост, я жду, назовем это первым траншем, 100, 000 долларов. Пришлю вашей секретарше банковские реквизиты.  
\- Но как же эээ?  
\- Что такое, мистер Фрост? - с наигранным весельем спросил Вольтури.  
\- Но мы же не договорились о дате, времени, когда вы приедете и…  
\- Позже, позже, дорогой мой. Д р а г о ц е н н ы й. Сразу после получения денег я свяжусь с вами, и мы обговорим эти важные, безусловно, важные детали. - Вольтури практически промурлыкал фразу. - А теперь, до встречи.  
Фрост услышал мерное гудение в телефоне. Он аккуратно положил трубку на рычаг и облокотился обеими руками на стол, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Проклятье, 600,000 долларов за интервью, - Фрост, ухмыльнулся, - С вампиром. Да, настоящим, но если это интервью не станет бомбой, он разорен. Несколько раз Фрост провел по столу краем ладони, а потом отчаянно забарабанил, до боли прокусывая нижнюю губу.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! На кону его журналистская карьера, материальное благополучие. Теперь от этого кровососа зависит его жизнь. С другой стороны, если это интервью принесет то, на что он рассчитывает, рейтинги шоу зашкалят. Ещё ни один журналист не беседовал с вампиром в прямом эфире. Никто, никогда. Фрост тщеславно улыбнулся, слегка прищурив левый глаз, потом провел рукой по волосам, отводя прядь за ухо. Ладно, он готов рискнуть, он адреналиновый наркоман, в конечно счёте, что, если не любовь к риску заставила его попросить интервью у вампира. Дэвид нажал на кнопку вызова секретаря:  
\- Кэтлин, подойдите ко мне.  
Когда Кэтлин вошла, Фрост уже сидел в своем большом кожаном кресле, руки сложены домиком, ноги на столе.  
\- Кэтлин, - как можно более мило произнес Фрост, улыбаясь, - Вам уже пришли реквизиты от мистера Вольтури?  
-Да, пришли, только что. Как раз, когда я шла к вам.  
Без стеснения Дэвид разглядывал ладную фигурку своей помощницы. Длинные точёные тожки, талия подчёркнутая кофтой, грудь, ммм  
Не прекращая рассматривать, Фрост попросил перевести 100,000 со своего счета на счёт Вольтури.  
\- И да, Кейтлин, если не сложно, сделайте мне чашку капучино. Вам невероятно идёт эта кофта. - Фрост плотоядно улыбнулся. Кэтлин смутилась и вышла.  
Из ящика стола журналист достал бумагу и ручку и стал прикидывать вопросы. Наверняка, Аро не заставит себя долго ждать в этот раз, а он знаменитый, великий и ужасный Дэвид Фрост ещё не начал готовиться. Тематически интервью уже давно было выстроено у него в голове: вот он спросит о вампирах, их жизни, иерархии, планах Аро на будущее, но все это не создаст эффекта взорвавшейся бомбы. Нужны каверзные, противоречивые вопросы, как тогда с Никсоном. Нужно шоу.  
Фрост порылся в шкафу и достал оттуда толстую выцветшую папку - досье на Аро. Кейтлин занесла кофе, но он даже не заметил, так увлекся работой. В шесть вечера Кэтлин зашла снова, чтобы попрощаться. Фрост, который провел за бумагами весь день, устало улыбнулся и пожелал удачи. И не смог отказать себе в удовольствии следить глазами за тем, как грациозно Кейтлин выходит из кабинета.  
\- Хороша! - мечтательно проговорил Фрост и вернулся к опроснику. Кажется, он нашел то, что искал.  
Раздался звонок. Дэвид точно знал, кто звонит ему так поздно. Он победоносно поднял трубку.  
\- Да?  
\- Мистер Фрост, да вы трудоголик, сидите на работе до поздней ночи. И я подумал раз так, давайте устроим интервью сегодня  
\- Что, сегодня, нет, я… - Фрост от изумления перестал контролировать себя, но быстро осознал ошибку.  
\- Деньги, первый транш, я, пожалуй, оставлю себе в качестве компенсации моральных страданий. Если вы не хотите провести интервью сейчас, другого раза можете не ждать.  
Фроста словно облили холодной водой. Сейчас, сейчас. Время семь вечера, и все уже ушли домой, кто согласится приехать в стадию теперь и начать работу это же ночь, уже темно...  
Неожиданно до Фроста дошло, почему Вольтури позвонил ему так поздно - вампиры боятся солнечного света, только в темное время, покидая дом. Но что же ему делать.  
Давид начал говорить быстро, тараторить, стараясь удержать внимание вампира.  
\- Мистер Вольтури, понимаете, все уже разошлись по домам, чтобы собрать команду мне нужно время  
\- Я даю вам 2 часа, - безапелляционно заявил Вольтури. - Если через два часа не соберёте команду, интервью не будет. Я позвоню вам в девять. - Вампир положил трубку.  
Блять. Блять. Блять. Фрост запустил в дверь злополучный органайзер, так что ручки и карандаши разлетелись по кабинету. Бляяять ! - зарычал Фрост и принялся лихорадочно искать телефонную книжку в ящиках стола, выбрасывая бумаги прямо на пол.  
Книжку он нашел в третьем ящике. Сперва, сперва надо позвонить Ларри - продюсеру шоу, а потом собирать команду. Обеими руками Фрост принялся теребить волосы на голове, не заботясь о красоте, ослабил галстук из минибара около стола, достал початую бутылку виски и сделал глоток прямо из горла. Кровосос хочет наебать его на 100000 долларов, но он, Дэвид Фрост, тот, с кем такие фокусы не проходят.  
Эти два часа Фрост запомнит надолго - 120 минут уговоров, просьб, угроз, 120 минут он унижался перед всеми, объясняя, почему так важно записать это интервью, а не провести вечер в компании семьи или друзей. За это время он успел поругаться с Ларри - продюссер буквально вылетел из его кабинета, давясь слюной и размахивая руками; наорать на оператора, который пытался объяснить, что не может приехать сейчас; довести до отчаяния звуковика; обозвать гримершу набитой дурой и, наконец, рассориться с охранниками, которые не желали пропускать гостей.  
Но все в итоге приехали; все, как один, его маленькая команда. Промакивая мокрый от пота лоб салфеткой, Фрост вышел в коридор. Студия ожила: горел свет, сновали техники, стараясь не обращать внимания на ненавидящие взгляды окружающих, Дэвид осмотрелся - все, как обычно диванчик, кресло ведущего, камеры расставлены полукругом.  
Фрост взглянул на часы - без пяти минут девять, он вернулся в кабинет и сел на стол около телефона, выжидающе разглядывая трубку. Ему хотелось выпить, но пить больше было нельзя. Фрост достал из кармана тик-так и бросил горошину в рот.  
Я. Спокоен. Я. Спокоен. Как же не хватало ободряющего похлопывания Ларри, но тот был зол на него.  
Дэвид рассасывал конфетку, пытаясь думать о вопросах, которые он задаст, в сотый раз, редактируя то, что он писал в течение всего дня.  
Звонок.  
Фрост схватил трубку и замер.  
\- Ну… - выжидающе протянул Аро  
\- Парк-авеню …  
\- Прекрасно, прекрасно. Единственное, что мы с вами не обговорили, - сердце Фроста сжалось, - Вопросы. Итак, я буду отвечать только на те, на которые посчитаю нужным ответить, все, неприятное мне, я проигнорирую. Учтите это, мистер Фрост.  
Тишина.  
Господи, какой же я дурак, дурак. Что я получу за 600,000 долларов, что будет в итоге. Фрост с силой ударил себя по лбу рукой, потом ещё и ещё раз. Блять. Но он умел сохранять хорошую мину и при плохой игре. Ну потеряет 600,000, ну и что, 600,000, которых у него нет, и которые придется занимать.  
Ощущая страшное напряжение, Фрост ходил из угла в угол, смотрел в окно, хотя было темно, и с 30 этажа здания не было видно ничего, кроме темных окон небоскреба напротив. Потом начал насвистывать мелодию, слегка притоптывая правой ногой в такт.  
Не находя в себе больше сил находиться в кабинете, Фрост снова вышел в коридор и на лифте спустился на первый этаж, на пропускной пункт. Перед зеркалом в холле поправил волосы, провел пальцами по бровям и, достав из кармана галстук, надел его опять. Ладно, несмотря ни на что, он таки очень приятный мужчина.  
Изобразив на лице улыбку, Дэвид прошел мимо охранников у входа и вышел на улицу, чтобы там дождаться приезда Вольтури. Моросил мелкий неприятный дождь, Фрост наблюдал, как капли стекают по лацканам его пиджака, оседают на галстуке, скапливаются на платке, смахнув капли, он закурил сигарету и стал ждать.  
Лимузин Вольтури приехал через 20 минут. Фрост подскочил к автомобилю и открыл дверцу.  
\- Приветствую , мистер Вольтури  
\- И я вас, мой дорогой, - надменно произнес Аро, выходя из машины.  
Ещё раз Фрост изумился сходству вампира с ним. Если бы не прическа и багрово-красные глаза, они казались бы братьями-близнецами, от этой мысли Фроста передёрнуло. Аро сопровождали телохранители - четверо молодых, но очень борзых на вид вампиров, презрительно смотревших на Фроста и шептавших что-то на ухо друг другу.  
\- Не бойтесь, Дэвид, они не кусаются - Аро засмеялся, обнажив белые клыки, - По крайней мере, пока.  
В лифт все поместились с трудом, так что Фрост оказался зажат вампирами в самом углу. И хоть он улыбался во весь рот, стараясь выглядеть весёлым и источать радость, все внутри сжимались от ужаса при мысли, чем все может закончиться: Аро заберет деньги, а его "мальчики" убьют всех в студии. С другой стороны, эти мысли отвлекали его от ощущения, что его изучают и рассматривают 8 глаз, и обнюхивают 4 носа!  
В студии уже ждали. Ларри, стараясь не смотреть на Фроста, встретил их у входа; по глазам друга Фрост понял, как сильно тот обескуражен.  
\- Просто подумай, это сенсация! - шепнул на ухо продюсеру Дэвид и тут же отстранился. Нет, Ларри он не убедил.  
Перед началом интервью Вольтури потребовал, чтобы его загримировали и причесали. Фросту очень хотелось сказать нет, время поджимает, но, наверное, лучше этого было не делать.  
В уборной Дэвид ещё раз взглянул в зеркало - ну что же это не его лучший день, в сотый раз поправил галстук, заправил рубашку и помусолил пальцами краешек платка. Он улыбнулся в зеркало своей фирменной улыбкой, но вышло кисло. Ладно, сойдёт. Чёрт, забыл взять шпаргалку! - Фрост бегом побежал до кабинета.  
Когда Фрост вернулся, Вольтури уже сидел на диване, манерно улыбаясь в камеру.  
\- Мистер Фрост, я готов, приступим.  
\- Начнем, пожалуй, - улыбнулся Фрост , поражаясь насколько идентичны их улыбки и занял кресло ведущего. - Фух. Словно сам с собой разговариваю.  
\- Мистер Вольтури, расскажите немного о вампирах...  
********  
Цепляясь за перила руками, Фрост практически падал со ступени на ступень. Ничего нет. Он в долгах. Его все ненавидят. Это был грандиозный провал, грандиозный. Он потерял 600, 000 долларов и получил в обмен на это запись, где он задаёт вопросы,обращаясь к пустоте, буквально говорит сам с собой. Интервью с вампиром, где нет вампира. Это шизофрения, помешательство. Вчера ночью, когда они закончили запись, все было нормально, он предвкушал грядущий триумф. Аро раскололся, Аро в прямом эфире заявил о том, что планирует поработить мир смертных, и ему ничто не помешает.  
Фрост помнил до сих пор эту тщеславную удовлетворённую ухмылку, царственные движения неторопливую, полную внутреннего достоинства речь  
\- Да, мистер Фрост, я хочу править этим миром. Я этого достоин.  
Вампир не скрывал своих планов, ответил на все заданные вопросы на таясь. Этому есть свидетели, но нет доказательств.  
От боли и бессилия Дэвид заплакал, горько, сильно, горестно, как плакал когда-то в детстве, чувствуя себя обманутым, несчастным и беспомощным.  
\- Я проинтервьюировал вампира, но ничего, ничего нет, даже пленки теперь нет, она сгорела, когда оператор достал ее из камеры.  
Фрост положил голову на ступеньку и лежал так несколько минут. Потом, поднявшись, чуть пошатываясь, дошел до кабинета и упал в кресло. Телефон разрывался от звонков. Ещё бы, все хотят знать, откуда он возьмёт 500,000 долларов , которые перечислил этой ночью.  
В кабинет, постучавшись, вошла Кэйтлин.  
\- Мистер Фрост, там на линии…  
\- Я не хочу ни с кем говорить! - даже не пытаясь быть вежливым, гаркнул Дэвид  
\- Но это...  
-Нет!  
\- Аро Воль...  
Фрост быстро снял телефон, не обращая внимания на девушку (она выбежала из кабинета).  
\- Вольтури?  
\- Мистер Фрост, Дэвид. Знаете, мне понравилась вчерашняя беседа с вами, - Аро поцокал языком. - Это была битва смертного и бессмертного, и, конечно же, смертный проиграл. Все честно, мистер Фрост.  
Фрост едва сдерживался, чтобы не выругаться.  
\- И да, вы раскололи меня, как мистера Никсона, ей-богу, я восхищен вашим профессионализмом ( судя по шуму в трубке, Аро захлопал). Вообще, я звонил вам сказать, что, возможно, мы ещё встретимся. Желаю вам удачи, мистер Фрост.  
Вольтури как обычно бросил трубку.  
Блять. Блять. Блять. Фрост положил лицо на согнутые в локтях руки и заплакал. Почему жизнь так несправедлива.


End file.
